White Rabbit
by Clover-tan
Summary: SoulxMaka oneshot. Soul is forced to go through Stein's latest experiment, which transforms him into a tiny rabbit! Will he and Maka be able to change him back and what are these strange rush of emotions he feels towards her along the way?


Author's Note: As an apology to all the readers who are waiting for my stories to update, in the meantime, please read this! I still haven't been able to come up with ideas for my other stories, but somehow I came up with this strange little oneshot. Again, I'm very sorry about the delay and I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you for reading and please review it!

* * *

><p>-White Rabbit-<p>

Two weeks before summer break.

I don't know what I was thinking at that time, but the only explanation as to what had happened was most likely due to the fact that I_ wasn't _thinking at all.

"Soul, what's wrong? Don't you want to practice Soul Resonance today like we always do?" Maka called out worriedly from across the empty hallway.

I didn't bother to turn around and look at her expression; instead, I raised my hand to wave at her and bitterly replied, "What's the point? We'll probably end up failing as usual anyway." I guess I just wasn't in the mood to put up with any of this crap today. Besides, things had taken a downfall lately and Maka was growing more desperate and battle-crazy, which was getting on my nerves. Simply put, if I didn't like her behaviour, I wasn't going to put up with it. I've dealt with it for long enough.

"Eh?" I could tell that she was frowning in bewilderment just by the tone of her voice. "Why do you say that?" she asked concernedly.

I sighed. Can't I ever have a break? What a troublesome girl.

You know what?

I'm not going to care about her today.

"Because you're my meister," I plainly replied and simply walked off into the distance, not caring about her feelings whatsoever. She was probably stunned. Dumbstruck.

Not like I care.

In fact, maybe she was a bit pissed off, too.

Why did I think that?

Oh, maybe it was just me, but I was able to hear the faint echo of her voice yelling, "Soul, you _bastard_!" Again, maybe it was just me.

But sometimes I wish I had a different partner. One who had more in common with me and wasn't so darn angry all the time.

I guess I can't put all of the blame on her.

We don't talk to each other honestly a lot and that's mostly my fault.

How can I help it? Talking and expressing feelings for each other, that's all uncool.

I passed by the classroom that I was supposed to be at. Of course, skipping lessons as usual. Such is life.

Perhaps I was a bit melancholic today.

What, I'm not allowed to feel depressed once in a while?

"It's not fair to drop all of your burdens on your meister, you know." I recognized that still, derisively sarcastic voice.

"Stein," I acknowledged and turned my head sideways to look at the tall, slim man with ash-coloured hair and wearing a lab coat and perfectly round, thin glasses. His eyes seemed to pierce right through me and it made me feel downright uncomfortable. If not, then he wouldn't be the freak that I knew so well.

"That's 'Professor Stein' to you, Soul," he corrected and pushed his glasses up the curve of his nose. "Skipping lessons now, are we?" he remarked with a slight chuckle.

"I couldn't care less," I scoffed and shrugged my shoulders. It was true; I just didn't seem to care about anything today. Hormones, the black blood running through my veins, whatever it was that was making me feel this way, it was certainly doing a pretty damn good job at it.

"Are you going to tell on me?" I sternly asked, leaning forward towards him with a serious expression.

He smirked in amusement and tossed his cigarette out the open window. "Frankly speaking, I don't care about what you do, Soul Evans, but because of school regulations and the fact that I'm a teacher, I'm afraid I might have to report you to Lord Shinigami."

I gulped. Lord Shinigami? Aw, damn. That guy's going to give me hell, isn't he?

"That is…" My eyes lit up in surprise and hopefulness and I watched as Stein looked me up and down and finally offered, "I might be able to skip past this encounter if you do me a little favour."

My face dropped. A favour, huh? That sure as hell doesn't sound good.

"What sort of favour?" I glumly asked.

He chuckled and grinned in satisfaction. "Just a little experiment," he assured. "No harm will be done, I can guarantee that.. Well, whatever it is that is _close_ to guaranteeing something."

I grimaced in disdain. It's going to be something awful, isn't it?

Then again.. Whatever it is, it couldn't possibly be worse than what Lord Shinigami has in his hands for me, could it?

I took a long time to consider it before sighing and finally agreeing. "… Fine."

It'd been a long time since I visited Stein's laboratory. It looked the same as the last time I set my eyes upon it. A virtual purgatory.

Again, why did I agree to do this?

"So, what do I have to do?" I asked, dodging the tilting jars of god-knows-what. All I knew was that if it was emitting glowing green rays, then I sure as well wasn't going to get close to it, let alone touch it. That also went for the other jars emitting sinister auras of deep azure and fiery scarlet, I wasn't going near any of that.

"It's simple, really." He pointed at a wide, level platform, which I intensely observed in wonder and curiosity. "All you have to do it stand on this platform until I tell you it's safe to get down."

'Safe to get down'?

That doesn't sound so good.

Before I could turn around and bolt out the door, I was hoisted up onto the platform and I was frozen stiff.

Come on, Soul. Get down and make a run for it!

I tried to move, honestly, I did, but my legs felt like they'd been turned into jelly. In fact, even now, I wonder if they had been turned into jelly, considering that I was dealing with a psychopath here.

"H-hey, Stein. I changed my mind, can you get me off this thing?" My body was beginning to tremble in worry and fear and I was stuttering. Uncontrollably.

Oh, hell. I'm going to die, aren't I?

"Don't worry," he reassured, unconvincingly to say the least. "It's all going to be over in a second." He then proceeded to pull down on a lever, which made a loud cranking sound, causing the platform below me to vibrate and whir loudly.

Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh -. Hey, this doesn't feel so bad.

I slapped myself in the face. Pervert! You can't get aroused when you're about to die!

Click. Click.

What was that?

Clang!

Oh, sh-.

I was feeling incredibly dizzy and exhausted, as if I was unbelievably drunk.

Wait, how many Steins am I seeing?

Ulp.

Never mind that, I think I'm about to vomit..!

I coughed and spluttered, falling to me knees.

Next came faint. A blackout, to be more accurate.

Whatever it was, it was certainly not the most shocking thing that happened.

I blinked twice and slowly opened my eyes. I squinted. Where am I?

"Huh?" I glanced around in a frenzy, only to find out that I was lying in the middle of a grassy field.

I fell asleep on the middle of campus?

I shook my head vigorously in an attempt to shrug off the bizarre headache. Was that all a dream? The machine, the experiment, was that just a strange nightmare?

As I yawned tiredly and stretched my arms, I suddenly fell backwards, landing on my back.

What?

I frowned and looked down at my hands.

Hands.

Hands…

P-paws?

"What?" I immediately got up, but I toppled over again, falling forward and landing face-first this time. I was unable to stand properly.

What is the meaning of this?

I'm a…

My ears perked up as I felt a rush of confusion and fury rise to my cheeks.

Wait.. Perked up?

Hesitantly, I slowly reached up to feel my ears, but they weren't where they were supposed to be. Instead, they were above my forehead and to make things worse, they were incredibly _goddamn long_.

Oh, no.

I'm.. a rabbit?

Come to think of it, everything seemed so much bigger, too.

My nose twitched as I gazed at a dandelion, which was the size of half of my face.

Shit.

I'm a fucking rabbit.

I'm going to _kill_ that goddamn nerd of a professor.

Tch.. It can't be helped, then. I guess I have to get back to the lab, although I'm pretty sure that'll be a longer journey than expected.

Better get going.

"Soul!"

My ears twitched and perked up again; I couldn't help it, it was a rabbit's instinct!

I recognized that voice, that demanding voice that ordered me around every now and then.

Maka?

"Hey, Maka!" I attempted to yell out, but it seemed that my voice box was blocked. Oh, that's right. A rabbit can't talk, let alone squeak. Shit, he could've at least be decent enough and transform me into a dog.

"Hey, Soul! You better come out now or -." She abruptly cut off in the middle of her sentence as she suddenly took notice of me, sitting in the grass. "Hey, there," she greeted me with a childish grin as she crouched down in front of me. "I didn't know that Shibusen had rabbits!" she exclaimed. "Where'd you come from?"

I glared at her.

Where'd I come from?

My fucking mum, what'd you think?

I definitely wasn't in the mood to be played around with and Maka had a habit of using her 'kiddie voice' whenever she was talking to animals, which could be seen as cute, but at the moment, it was pretty darn annoying.

But…

I guess it was still cute, just a little bit, though.

I shook my head, in whatever way a rabbit could.

No, no, no. what the hell am I thinking? The matter I should be concerned about now is how to let Maka know that I'm actually Soul! There has to be some way to do it, maybe wave my paws? No, she'll just find it incredibly cute and use her super high-pitched voice again, which would cause me to spontaneously combust.

"Hey, why do you look so troubled?" I twitched. She could tell a rabbit's feelings by its subtle expressions? Seems like I've been taking her for granted.

That's right! I should seize this opportunity!

Before she could look away, I instantly nodded excitedly, letting her know that I was able to understand her.

"Eh?" Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as she leaned in closer towards me and peered at me curiously. "Did you just nod?"

I nodded again. Eureka! Surely, she wouldn't be dumb enough to let this go.

"Whoa!" She gasped in awe and pulled away. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed in bewilderment as she tucked me neatly into her sweater vest. "I'm definitely taking you to Black Star and the others! They'd be totally freaked out!" With an excited giggle, she skipped off campus and headed up the stairway to the Shibusen building. I sighed; Maka was so easily excited, everything seemed to be 'awesome' to her.

This, however, was a completely different matter.

I couldn't help but feel strangely uncomfortable as she held me close to her so I wouldn't drop. That was fine with me, but the fact that I was pressed tightly against her chest wasn't.

I desperately tried to shrug the thought off.

Come on, what am I getting nervous about? It's barely a woman's chest, it's more like being pushed against a piece of cardboard…!

Then again…

I think this is probably the first time I've felt so self-conscious around her.

I suppose there are things about her I haven't noticed before I became like this.

"Black Star!" Maka waved at the sky blue-haired ninja, who was standing in the hallway along with his ebony-haired partner, Tsubaki and the rest of our friends, Death the Kid, Liz and Patti.

"Hey, Maka!" Black Star greeted back with his trademark grin. He then took notice of my presence. "What'cha got there?" he asked curiously and pointed a finger at me.

"It's a rabbit," she stated. That was obvious.

"Yeah, I know that," he sarcastically remarked and crossed his arms. "What I meant was, who does it belong to?"

She shrugged as we approached them. "I don't know."

"Rabbits are uncommon around here," Kid remarked in awe as he observed me closely, making me feel rather uncomfortable. "I'm surprised to see one, especially a pure breed like this one." His face then lit up in bliss and he smiled awkwardly, making me feel even more anxious. "How… symmetrical," he remarked lovingly as he gently petted my ears. "Pure white with beautiful crimson eyes, not to mention perfectly angled ears. I've never seen anything quite like this."

What does he have, a rabbit fetish? Gross.

"Hm?" Maka suddenly frowned, pulled me up towards her face and stared at me intensely. "Pure white… crimson eyes…" she muttered and then gasped in shock. "You wouldn't happen to be Soul, would you?"

I groaned. Finally.

Woman, I've been giving you signals all this time and you _just _realized it?

"Hey, maybe it's just a regular rabbit. There are tons of albino rabbits, you know," Black Star pointed out objectively.

Shut up, jerk.

I'm no _albino rabbit_.

I'm Soul Eater Evans, damn it!

Maka pouted and protested, "Yeah, but…" She then glanced at me and sighed. "Maybe you're right."

Wait, what?

No, no, no, no, no.

You just got it right, you can't just let it go!

You know what, that's it.

Chomp.

I bit her arm.

Maka shrieked in surprise and pain. "Ow!" she screamed as I sunk my sharp teeth into her flesh.

Black Star laughed in amusement. "Seems like he doesn't like you much, Maka."

"Ow…" she groaned and flapped her arm around in an attempt to shrug off the pain. "Why bite me, all of a sudden…?"

That's because you're too damn naïve.

Although… I didn't want to bite you, really. It's your fault that I had to go these drastic measures.

"Come to think of it, rabbits don't really bite, do they?" Kid abruptly remarked as he observed us. "Such sharp teeth, as well. Doesn't it remind you of -."

"Soul!" Maka gasped and stared at me. "You _are_ Soul, after all!"

I nodded once more. Goddamn it, woman; and I thought you were supposed to be smart.

Now take me to Stein!

"But why is he in the body of a rabbit?" Liz asked.

"Heh, heh! Don't you think this could be the work of a certain someone?" Patti giddily pointed out with a childish giggle.

"Someone, huh?" Maka looked down at me and playfully poked my cheek, irritating me. "Yup, this is definitely Soul," she confirmed with a slightly amused grin. "I can just tell by his face that he's really pissed off." She then frowned and her face lit up in surprise. "Hey, Patti! By 'someone', you don't mean Professor Stein, do you?"

Damn right, it's him.

Patti beamed and nodded. "Yup!"

"I see." Maka nodded back and swiftly turned around. "I'd better go and find him, then." With a wave to the others, she then ran off down the hallway with me held tightly in her hands.

"Don't worry, Soul," she reassured as she dashed down the corridor. "I'll definitely turn you back to your normal self."

Huh.

She seems rather determined to revert me back.

Well, she _is_ my partner, after all.

I guess I was wrong. She's not bad for a partner.

Maybe…

I _have_ been taking her for gra-.

"Whoa!"

Huh?

A squeaky, rubbery noise rang through my ears as Maka abruptly shouted out in surprise and she slipped, falling face-first onto the floor.

Shit.

I'm going to get squashed.

I closed my eyes, ready for the fall.

Surely, I was going to die.

…

I'm.. not dead?

I gradually opened my eyes and blinked, my vision was still a bit hazy.

That didn't matter, though because I was still alive.

"Ugh…"

My eyes widened and I looked down at the ground below me. I was held up in the air by two small hands, which clung onto me tightly. A certain, familiar girl was lying on the floor, groaning in pain and exhaustion.

Maka..?

"Hey, Soul," she greeted with a faint smirk. "You alright?"

I slowly nodded, still in shock. It appeared that as we were about to crash, she somehow swerved around in an attempt to protect me from the fall, causing her to forcefully topple backwards onto the floor. She limped as she gradually got up and stood against the wall.

That must've hurt pretty badly.

I grimaced guiltily. Why would she go to such extreme lengths to protect me?

If I wasn't in this form, I would've been able to hold onto her and protect her from the fall.

If I wasn't in this form, this probably wouldn't have happened.

Definitely. I've definitely taken her for granted.

What am I doing?

I've got to change back to normal.

"Soul?" I jumped out of her arms, gently landing on the floor and turned to look at her.

See you later.

I then swiftly hopped off, with only one destination in mind.

"Soul, I've been looking for you all day!" Stein exclaimed and dropped his newspaper onto the table as I entered his lab.

Looking for me all day, huh? It sure doesn't seem like it.

"It seems that there was a malfunction in the machine, which caused you to land in the middle of god-knows-where, but that's fixed now," he explained with a sheepish grin. "Now, let's get you back to normal." He lifted me up with his hands and dropped me onto the same platform that transformed me into a rabbit.

Finally.

Click. Beep.

I closed my eyes as the platform lit up and I felt a heavy aura around me, making me feel eerily drowsy.

…

"Open your eyes, Soul."

I groaned tiredly and rubbed my eyes. Surely, this was the feel of human skin, which meant that I was back to normal. I was resting on a bed so I was probably in the infirmary.

"Maka?" That was the first thing I blurted out.

"Yeah, I'm here."

I opened my eyes, but I was only able to see a blurry image of her. "Hey, there," she greeted.

I grinned. "Hey," I casually greeted back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concernedly and lightly stroked my forehead.

"Better than ever."

"Great." She smiled in relief and nodded. "You'd better get some sleep. Oh, by the way, Professor Stein apologized for the 'trouble he may have caused'."

_May _have caused? That guy is so dead.

Although… he might be able to change me back into a rabbit again so..

I guess I can let this go.

As she turned away and was about to leave, I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

She frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Stay here for a bit," I pleaded.

She stood hesitantly for a moment, but smiled and sat down next to me on the bed.

"So, what's up?" she jokingly asked.

"Well, you know, just this and that," I replied with a teasing grin. "Oh, hey. Did I mention that I got transformed into a rabbit today?" I joked back.

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope," she lied. "How was it?"

"It was really lame," I replied, causing us both to chuckle. "Although…" My tone then softened as my childish smirk turned into a gentle, sincere smile. "I learned some stuff I didn't know about before, too."

"Yeah?" She stared at me curiously. "Like what?"

I proceeded to reach for her hand and gently hold on to it, causing her to stiffen in surprise and blush nervously.

"I learned a _lot_ of stuff about my meister. Stuff that I didn't know about before."

She frowned, feeling even more confused. "Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff?"

She took a quick peek at my hand that was holding on to hers, not wanting to let go. "What kind of stuff?"

"Feelings and all that crap."

She laughed in amusement. "Feelings? Didn't you once say that stuff like that is 'totally uncool'?" she pointed out, imitating my gruff voice.

I smiled. "Yeah. I did, didn't I?"

I guess everyone has to be uncool once in a while, huh?

I blushed as I quickly averted my eyes towards the side, away from her gaze.

"Hey, Maka. I've got something to tell you," I abruptly stated, still blushing nonetheless.

"Yeah?"

"I, um.." My face reddened as a rush of heat rose to my blushing cheeks. "I… uh, that is…"

"Um, Soul," she interrupted. "Er, I think I get what you're trying to tell me, it's ok, you don't have to say it. I understand how hard it must be for you say, considering how uncool it is."

She knows?

I turned around and stared at her, wide-eyed in disbelief. "You know?"

She laughed sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, you see, while you were unconscious, you kept on mumbling stuff along the lines of 'Maka, I kind of like you' and 'Maka, I think I have a crush on you', so I guess I know what you're about to say. Nonetheless, I, um… I accept your feelings," she shyly stuttered, anxiously fiddling with her fingers.

What?

I seriously said that?

This… is so uncool that I think I might die.

Damn it! My first confession wasn't supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be romantic and well, not as awkward as this..!

"Screw that!" I angrily yelled, surprising her. I pouted childishly and held tightly onto her hand as the colour of my cheeks reddened to match the colour of my eyes. "I'm still going to say it!" I stated in frustration.

Stifling a amused chuckle, she smiled and nodded. "Ok, then. I'm waiting."

"D-don't rush me, damn it.." I stuttered and nervously rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand.

No matter how uncool this is going to be, I'm sure the outcome will be worth it.

Therefore, Maka Albarn, get ready because this hand will never let you go.

"Maka… I, I like…"

I have a feeling that this summer is going to be one that I will never forget.


End file.
